The Glimpse of The Future
by DOMOaizell
Summary: Summary: After they won as champion at the Grand Magic Games, various kinds of job requests appear one after another. However, a petition caught their eye. It says that there is a magic portal type of thing that appeared out of nowhere. The prize came up with a price of 15 million jewels! Although there's catch, a total of 15 persons should willingly get the job done together or no


Fairy Tail

 **Summary:** After they won as champion at the Grand Magic Games, various kinds of job requests appear one after another. However, a petition caught their eye. It says that there is a magic portal type of thing that appeared out of nowhere. The prize came up with a price of 15 million jewels! Although there's catch, a total of 15 persons should willingly get the job done together or no job at all. With no choice, and empty-coin pockets, they accept the job. At their, they met an old man in the name of Frederick, who is the town mayor of the region... **read to find out more.**

The members of the Fairy Tail all wondered on what they are seeing before them. A strange vortex leading to Gods knows where. They all thinking where it came from, it's magic that never been seen before and the idiot ones throw kinds of magic at it and nothing seems to happen. The volunteered representatives are the following: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Albareno, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen and surprisingly, the Master. (Exceeds are already included)

It's been five hours since they got there and no one can't find the answer to the mysterious portal. Suddenly, footsteps appeared and the members of Sabertooth appeared before them.

"Minna, what are you doing here?" asked the wide-eyed Sting.

"Same as you guys, figuring out what the hell is that." Gray pointed at the portal thing and the Sabertooth all looked in front of them. And they were right, it is an unexplained phenomena.

And that's how the day moved on; they tried everything and came up with nothing. Out of nowhere, Natsu thought of a brilliant idea, more like a ridiculous idea. He planned for someone to offer as bait, of course, with a rope tied around him and they see what will happen. Although, it was really stupid idea, it was worth a shot.

Erza volunteer as the bribe and without further ado, they set on their plan. After a couple of minutes, Erza didn't come back, but the rope didn't give any sign of hint. They were about to pull her back, when the rope started pushing, luckily Natsu hold a tight grip on it and soon all of them are pushing like they are playing tug of war. With all the strength they got they pulled and pulled but the end kept on pulling on the other side.

"What's with this, how strong is this thing?" said Natsu as pulled that veins started appearing on his head and neck. Then the next thing that happened, they all been pulled towards the portal, leaving no trace behind, whatsoever.

They woke up with a pounding headaches and backaches. The first thing they saw when they open their eyes is a grass field so green with colorful flowers and animals on stray. They must have been transported outside the city, judging by all the things they thrown at it. They each got up and observed the surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary but the freaking place feels like they're in heaven. The grass beneath their feet, so light and springy, it hardly seems to bend or break under them. Its green is so jade, and the dew dangles from its tip, making the blade look like glass in the sun. Then plink! It drops, and moistens the soil with its richness. Above the sky, blue as the depths of the ocean, as the Great White Cloud Ships come gliding past. No cloud is similar; no pattern the same, white and grey, glowing the Sun's rays.

To their left, they see the forest. A great, green army, strong and wise beyond all knowledge. Their strength, totally undefeatable, so hard you can feel it, and is still standing from the edge of time. Their bark so beautifully carved, the lines entwining and constantly swerving down to the earth. The flowers, painted by the hands of God, have colors so rich that no artist can even attempt to imitate them. So small, yet so fair, standing out against the wasteland that surrounds it. From the smallest weed to the grandest stalk, they are all beautiful in the eyes.

At their right, they saw a city not far from where they standing, there were about to embark on a journey towards it, when they halted on their steps. An army came in the picture, seeing as if they're coming towards them. Wait, they are coming at them.

"Hello. Finally, someone came through the other side. You must be confused." The cheery lady said as she eyed each one of them. As you look closely at her, she's slim and pretty with wild purple hair and eyes to match. She carries a katana with her and her white dress dance as the wind blows it.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Erza cautiously voiced out.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Erina Scarlet. Welcome to the year of 801, Mother."

They all went silent at what they're hearing. Scarlet? 801? Mother? What is she talking about? How can it be possible to leap through time? Is that mean they are in the future? That's impossible.

"All of your question will be asked later. For now, may a lead you to the castle. There are answers waiting for you there." She informed them, going ahead following the guards.

They all stared at them cautiously and with no choice they hesitantly followed. They began walking and soon came to the village. The town was so huge. The village was utterly astonishing. The pearl colored buildings sparkled majestically in the sun and all around were the golden leaves of some unknown plants they had never before encountered. The residents of this unearthly village bustled around, minding their business and politely greeting one another as they passed. Wide Golden gates had marked their entrance into the village and now, as they ventured farther into it, they noticed even more of the perfection that classified this village. A stream babbled to the right of the village's road and little rainbow fish flowed through it, swimming rhythmically with the water. How could there be a place this perfect?

The guild members can't help but awe the beauty, peace and serenity. While busily looking all around them, a red titania fix her eyes on Erina as she skipped, not far from them; observing her for any lies and mischief she has. Sensing the gaze of her, she looked behind and grinned in response. Erza was caught by surprise and tried to cover it up with an awkward smile. Erina shook her head at her failed antics.

Presently, they arrived at the castle. The castle is the center of the village, catching the attention of tourists who visits. The outer of the castle is surrounded by thick long grey walls. But they are no guards guarding the exterior. They walk through the large; double French doors that have a deep red color. Their first step into the eerie castle echoes. They look down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. They look around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There is a set of double staircases, one on the left, and one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To their left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a green house, with too many plants to even think about counting. Each one from a different place in the world, you could tell. There was a moderate sized fountain that showers water gracefully back to where it started.

"Please come, others are waiting in the throne room." Erina stated, gracefully walking forward as the latter followed obediently. As they walk at the never- ending halls, they engaged full on staring at every detail they passed by. Erina opened the double doors at the middle of the hall they crossed. And a beautiful, large room was viewed. As they walk into the palace throne room they can feel the power that emanates from the throne its self. The throne is a high back chairs made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sits at the top of a three stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that you feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

"Please wait here, all call the rest and your answers will soon be answered." She explained as she hurriedly exited at the right side door. Before she completely disappeared she warned them not to touch anything and be comfortable. And again, they are met with eeriness.

"Woah, this is not quite what I expected, right, Carla?" Wendy told her friend exceed. Carl just nodded with a hum, still on dazed on everything that happened so far.

They all just do their thing as they wait for Erina once again. Gray was observing the paintings plastered on the walls with Juvia ogling not far from him, and Natsu saw the fireplace and as usual, he ate it, with a surprised Lucy stopping him. The rest just sat on the couches, the floor or just stared the surroundings.

As Gray viewed the picture pasted around them, something caught his eye. It's a picture with 10 unknown faces; 5 girls and 5 boys. But what captured his eye, is that they all look very familiar. Gray all mentioned them to follow where he is looking and instantly all of them, viewed the painting which is the largest in the room, located above the throne. Before one of them can speak, the double door once again opened and they all let out a surprised gasps.


End file.
